Child's Play
by Hidden Treasures
Summary: Rose entertains a young child on her bus ride home from work, and discovers this child has a very young, very handsome father.


Rose had just gotten off of a ten-hour shift at Henrik's and was looking forward to a long soak in the tub with the new romance novel she was half-way through. Just thinking about the hot water and scent of lavender made Rose anxious to be home. Thankfully it was late enough that the bus she was riding was only half-full; after a day on her feet, she was glad to be able to sit.

She sighed and leaned her head against the window, watching the lights of the London night streak by. She was just about to doze off when she felt a prickle on the back of her neck, as though someone was watching her.

She snapped awake, trying to remember if she'd transferred her pepper spray into her new purse, and was met with sparkling blue eyes and a mess of blonde hair.

A young girl of no more than two was staring at Rose from over the back of the seat in front of her. The child's eyes crinkled as she smiled around the pacifier in her mouth, and Rose couldn't help but smile back. She was a beautiful child.

Rose then noticed the mess of brown hair just beside the girl. The child's father, perhaps? Rose peaked around and saw that the child was kneeling in the man's lap, and that the man had his arms draped around the girl's legs as he glared out the window.

Rose settled back in her seat, her heart warmed by the sight of the little family in front of her.

"Hi," the little girl said, waving at Rose.

"Hello," Rose said brightly, waving.

"Jenny, come sit," Rose heard the man say softly, and the little girl disappeared from view.

But then a little blonde head poked around the side of the seat.

"Hi!"

Rose giggled, and waved again. She remembered doing this with her little brother ages back.

"Jenny!"

Rose heard a noise of complaint from the child as she disappeared from view once more.

Then a blonde head popped up over the seat again.

"Hi!"

Rose chuckled, and waved hello to the child for the third time.

A shock of brown hair and brown eyes appeared over the seat of the bus now, too. He was quite fit, and younger than Rose expected, and he was just her type. Rose's eyes flitted down to where he was gripping the back of his seat: no ring.

"I am so sorry," he said, his face twisted into a grimace. "She's just figured out the whole "say hello when you meet someone new" thing, and she now does it to everyone and refuses to stop."

"Hi!"

Rose laughed at the little girl, and her heart melted when the man smiled at the child. There was no way Jenny wasn't his; he had the adoring face of a new father, and pride and love seemed to seep from every pore, even as he tried to tell the little girl to sit back in her seat.

"I don't mind," Rose assured, greeting the child once more. "I'm Rose, by the way. Rose Tyler."

Rose stuck out her hand, and the man gripped it in his own. His hand was warm and soft, and his thumb brushed across hers for just a moment before he pulled back.

"James Noble," he said, his ears turning a bit pink. "And this is Jenny."

"Hi!"

Rose and James shared a laugh, and Rose braced herself unconsciously as the bus began to slow. Jenny's eyes widened as she tilted backwards, unprepared for the change in momentum.

"Whoa, there," James said, shifting himself to steady her. "Gotcha!"

James let Jenny fall back into his waiting arms, where he cuddled her close and blew raspberries on her neck. The bus was filled with her shrill giggles, and his, and Rose spared a lingering smile for the two. He was absolutely wonderful with her, and she so obviously adored her father.

"Time to go, love," he whispered to Jenny, pressing his lips to her temple. "Say bye to Rose."

"Hi!" Jenny said brightly, wrapping her arms and legs around her father as James lifted her to his hip.

"This is actually my stop, too," Rose said, gathering her purse.

James, Jenny, and Rose departed the bus together.

"So, I know we just met and all," James said as soon as the bus drove away, "but I'd really like to see you again. Maybe take you for coffee? Or something?"

James was fidgeting, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he smoothed his hand along Jenny's hair. Rose wondered how long it had been since he'd tried asking a girl out on a date. It was probably even more difficult for him now that he had a small child.

"Okay," Rose said, nodding.

James stiffened for a minute, his eyes going wide, as though he didn't expect her to accept.

"Really? Brilliant! Lovely! Molto bene!" he exclaimed, his cheeks turning pinker with every word that came out of his mouth. "I look forward to it!"

And then he turned and walked away. Amused, Rose called after him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

James stopped in his tracks and turned back to Rose. An adorable furrow creased his brow, and his free hand shot to his hair, tugging at the soft-looking strands.

"Erm…?"

"How will I know when you want to meet for coffee or something?" Rose asked, her tongue peeking out of the side of her mouth as she grinned teasingly at him. He was adorably scatterbrained, and she found the trait endearing.

James's cheeks flushed red as he rummaged around in his pockets.

"Ah, quite right," he mumbled. "Aha!"

He finally pulled his mobile from his back pocket, and pressed a few buttons before thrusting it at Rose.

Rose took the phone and typed in her name and number, and quickly sent herself a text from his phone so she'd have his number.

"Right, all set," she said, handing him the phone. "See ya!"

James grinned brightly at her, and Rose's heart stuttered in her chest for a moment.

"Brilliant! See you around, Rose Tyler!" he said happily. He bounced Jenny on his hip and said, "C'mon, you. It's way past your bedtime. Say bye to Rose."

Rose shared a knowing glance at James, and they both cackled as Jenny waved and said, "Hi!"


End file.
